La Piedra de Hastur
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Un descubrimiento arqueologico pone a un explorador en contacto con una gema mistica perteneciente a Hastur, el Innombrable. Un alucinante viaje más allá de las estrellas comienza... hacia el horror que habita en Carcosa.


**LA PIEDRA DE HASTUR**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

* * *

><p>Mi nombre no importa. Creo que es inútil para el desarrollo de esta historia que relatare a continuación.<p>

Todo comenzó cuando encontré la piedra. Por aquél entonces, trabajaba yo como arqueólogo para el Museo Nacional de Historia de Buenos Aires, Argentina, y hallé la maldita piedra entre las ruinas de unas excavaciones echas en una desolada llanura al otro lado del mundo, en Oriente.

Desde el principio, me di cuenta que por sus formas no podía haber sido construida (ni siquiera concebida) por mano humana alguna; era totalmente esférica, no mas grande que un puño cerrado, de un pálido color amarillento medio transparente y con raras inscripciones sobre su superficie.

Al verla en mis manos, varios habitantes de la zona en donde se realizaron las excavaciones palidecieron de terror e incluso, se negaron a acercárseme y a dirigirme la palabra.

Yo adjudiqué esa repentina hostilidad a las estúpidas supersticiones que circulaban, en torno a la llanura en donde el equipo de exploración arqueológica había estado trabajando. Supersticiones realmente increíbles, en las cuales, se afirmaba que en tiempos muy antiguos, había existido allí un templo donde se adoraba a un horrible dios desconocido.

En parte, estas antiguas creencias tenían razón. En las excavaciones echas habíamos encontrado muchísimas reliquias y estatuillas que hacían pensar en la existencia de un edificio, anteriormente emplazado en aquél lugar.

Todo esto no viene mucho al caso. El hecho en sí, es que la piedra inició un extraño "flujo hipnótico" en mí desde el principio... por una rara razón, no podía despegarme de ella en ningún momento.

Incluso, la llevé conmigo durante todo el viaje de regreso al hotel donde nos alojábamos.

Fue esa noche, a la hora de dormir, cuando se desató la locura.

Había colocado la piedra en una caja especial, pues al no poder separarme de ella, no quise mezclarla con las demás cosas encontradas.

A la caja, la había puesto en la mesita de luz que estaba al lado de mi cama. Exhausto por todo el agitado día, me cambié de ropa y me acosté, dispuesto a recuperar las fuerzas mediante varias horas de sueño.

Sin embargo, me fue imposible conciliarlo. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, arrastrando sabanas y frazadas en el proceso.

No había caso, "algo" impedía que me durmiera...

"_La piedra es la respuesta"_, me susurró una voz dentro de mi mente.

Sobresaltado, comprendí que no había sido un pensamiento mío. Era como si me lo hubieran "lanzado" desde alguna parte.

"_Es una estupidez"_, me dije_, "De seguro, estoy alucinando por todo lo agotador del viaje desde Argentina hasta acá y las excavaciones... seguro. Lo mejor será que me duerma de una buena vez"._

Decidido a dormir sí o sí, traté de olvidarme de todo. De más esta decir que no pude.

"_La piedra es la respuesta"_, volvió a susurrar la voz desconocida en mi mente.

Sacudiéndome, me levanté de la cama y me senté en su borde. Definitivamente, no era una alucinación: algo me había hablado.

Fue entonces cuando vi el raro brillo lumínico que se colaba por los bordes de la caja en donde había puesto la piedra. Con el corazón en la boca, alargué mi mano hasta adonde estaba colocada y la abrí...

Dentro, la piedra emanaba una tremenda luz, tal cual lámpara artificial, que llegaba incluso a iluminar toda la habitación.

Aterrado por el espectáculo sobrenatural, retrocedí y solté la caja, provocando que su contenido rodara por el suelo alfombrado.

Hubiese huido de allí cuanto antes, de no ser porque una fuerza externa me lo impedía. Mis piernas estaban congeladas, pegadas al suelo, y mis brazos ya no me obedecían. Trémulamente, me vi agachado hacia la brillante esfera, volviéndola a sostener entre mis manos, como la primera vez, cuando fue sacada de la excavación.

Sin poder proferir un grito siquiera, vi como mi mente era bombardeada con imágenes alucinantes, aterradoramente reales...

Era como si una película se estuviera desarrollando, y yo fuera un actor dentro de ella y a la vez, el espectador.

Las monstruosas imágenes que se representaron ante los ojos de mi mente eran las siguientes: el negro vacío estelar, salpicado de estrellas.

De repente, esas estrellas eran reemplazadas con la visión de un inmenso planeta azul-pálido, el cual se agrandaba y me dejaba en la cima de una descomunal montaña escarpada.

Desde mi posición en esa montaña, podía dominar la vista más espectacularmente aterradora y fascinante contemplada por ojos humanos alguna vez.

"_¡Cristo misericordioso!"_, fueron mis palabras.

A la lejanía, un sol (que no era el de nuestro sistema planetario) iluminaba muy tenuemente la superficie del planeta, compuesta de irregularidades escarpadas y de lagos llenos de un líquido opaco, semejante al mercurio.

Unas nubes de formas indescriptibles se alargaban desde esa superficie húmeda, hasta una altura incluso mayor a la que yo parecía estar ubicado.

Elevando mis ojos al cielo, pude ver con asco y terror a dos cuarteadas lunas, flotando peligrosamente cerca de la orbita de ese planeta de pesadilla.

Un grupo de estrellas mucho más brillantes eran las que se destacaban, detrás de las lunas, en el vacío estelar. La voz del principio de la pesadilla (nunca mejor llamada la visión que me acusaba en esos momentos) volvió a hablar, susurrando en mi cabeza el nombre del grupo de aquellas luminarias que llamaron mi atención...

"_Esas son las Híadas"_, musitó.

Al volver la vista hacia el lejano y tenue sol que daba su luz al planeta, la voz me comunicó también su nombre: _"Aldebarán"_

De pronto lo comprendí todo. Se me estaba mostrando el paisaje de un lejano mundo ubicado en alguna parte de la constelación conocida con el nombre de "Híadas", cuyo sol era la estrella Aldebarán.

Un viento frío se arremolinó en torno de mi cuerpo, dando más realismo a la visión galáctica que tenia ante mí. Tiritando, desee fervientemente que todo aquello terminara de una buena vez, pero yo no sabia que apenas había comenzado...

El paisaje de pesadilla cambió bruscamente y me encontré esta vez en otra parte del planeta: un gran lago, de líquido opaco, al borde del cual se elevaba una fantástica ciudad extraterrestre.

La arquitectura de la ciudad era de por sí imposible y sugería unos cánones estéticos totalmente alejados de los de la Tierra. Grandes torres de roca negra se elevaban hacia el cielo, surcadas de puentes y escaleras.

Las torres tenían ventanas, pero ninguna luz salía de ellas. De hecho, todo el aspecto de la ciudad sugería un abandono y una desolación totales.

La voz incorpórea volvió a susurrar nombres en mi mente: _"Carcosa"_, se llamaba la ciudad y _"el lago de Hali"_ la inmensa acumulación de líquido cercana a ella.

Me estremecí al máximo de solo observar la ciudad. Tal y como antes dije, nadie vivía allí desde hacia muchos años, incluso quizás, desde hacia millones de siglos.

La visión de la ciudad de Carcosa se agrandó y fui conducido hasta lo que parecía ser un templo, emplazado en el centro de la urbe decrepita.

Allí, la voz me dijo que ese era el lugar de origen de la piedra. Hubo una vez en donde la gema estuvo situada en la cima de un altar, dedicado a adorar al dios supremo de aquél oscuro mundo galáctico.

Por una extraña razón, la piedra se perdió al producirse el cataclismo (o lo que hubiera sucedido) que dejó a la civilización que habitó aquél fastuoso lugar extinguida y cruzando el abismo estelar, llegó a la Tierra, donde fue usada con iguales propósitos.

"_La piedra pertenece al Gran Hastur, el Innombrable",_ musitó la flemosa voz astral en mi mente.

"_Hastur"_, repetí, sintiendo más escalofríos, _"Es ese el nombre del dios desconocido que era adorado mediante la piedra"._

Un viento helado sacudió la urbe desierta y muerta, como presagiando que algo terrible ocurriría. Volviendo mí mirada al lago de Hali, contemplé cómo su opaca superficie comenzaba a burbujear, avisando que algo oscuro y maléfico se arrastraba hacia su superficie...

Temiendo lo peor, quise desasirme de la pesadilla, pero no había forma alguna. No era yo dueño ni de mi conciencia ni de mis actos, por lo que todo intento de liberar mi mente de todo aquello fue inútil. Debíade contemplar el horror máximo, a Aquél cuyo nombre no debía ser pronunciado jamás, el que moraba en las profundidades estelares hasta el momento de su resurrección.

Una bestia de pesadilla emergió del lago. No hacia falta que la voz astral me lo dijera, conocía su nombre.

Hastur, el Innombrable, el Oscuro Señor de ese mundo, surgía con todo su horrible esplendor a la pálida luz de Aldebarán. Se trataba de un monstruo con una constitución jamás concebida por mente alguna, ni en la Tierra ni fuera de ella. Provisto de largos y viscosos tentáculos repletos de ojos acuosos, expelió de una enorme boca dentada un chillido supernatural que me heló la sangre, al instante.

Ahí si, proferí el grito mas terrible de mi vida, hasta hundirme en las sombras de la inconsciencia. Las visiones cesaron desde ese momento...

Cuando recobré la conciencia, estaba acostado en el suelo, con la maldita piedra tirada a un costado. Era de día ya.

Sabía que era lo que tenia que hacer. La piedra encerraba un horror más grande que cualquiera podría soportar. No debía caer nunca jamás en manos desprevenidas, pues podría acarrear males incontables.

Tomándola con la caja adonde la había colocado, partí rápidamente sin dar cuenta el resto del equipo arqueológico, de regreso a la llanura donde fue encontrada.

Una vez allí, la saqué y la arrojé por una grieta que se abría en medio de las excavaciones hacia oscuras profundidades terrestres. Creí que seria mejor que se perdiera para siempre en dicho lugar a tirarla en otro, donde podría ser fácilmente hallada.

El horror no se acaba ahí, claro que no. Pero por lo menos, no seria descubierto hasta que pasase mucho tiempo (siglos, esperaba yo).

Por mí parte, una vez que regresé a Argentina, renuncié para siempre a mi trabajo como arqueólogo. No hablé ni hablaré de lo que ocurrió con nadie, a excepción de este escrito que quedara para quién lo encuentre, entre mis descendientes.

Debo confesar, ahora, que cuando miro las estrellas por la noche brillando con todo su fulgor, me lleno de pavor... _P__uesto que la abominación que contemplé mediante las visiones de la piedra todavía existe allá arriba, en ese oscuro mundo extragalactico, en la espera de abalanzarse sobre nuestro inocente y desprevenido planeta..._

Que Dios nos proteja a todos. Si es que existe.


End file.
